One Day in your Life
by KairiAngel13
Summary: "One day in your life when you find that you're always lonely for the love we used to share, just call my name and I'll be there." Artemis is feeling miserable and alone on Black Manta's sub so she decides to sneak away to see a certain red-headed speedster. One-shot! Pairing: Spitfire


**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is a little one-shot I came up with while listening to some music one day so go ahead and read and let me know what you think!**_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Young Justice _or _DC Nation _because if I did, I would definitely not stop this show. It's too amazing to get cancelled! So go ahead and sign a few petitions online or write into different TV networks and opt for them to take it. We can't let this show die guys!**

**Also, I do not own the song Michael Jackson sang under Mowtown Records: _One Day in your Life_. This story is for entertainment purposes only not for the intent of copyrighting.  
**

* * *

_**One Day in your Life**_

"_One day in your life when you find that you're always lonely for the love we used to share, just call my name and I'll be there…"_

_-Michael Jackson_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

**May 14****th****, 13:05**

Tigress ran a hand through her raven locks as she walked through the emptied halls of the Manta Sub. The motor of the ship was running at a low hum overhead as the sound of her combat boots clicked loudly, echoing off the walls. Several of Manta's henchmen had gone off on a special assignment for the reach. Tigress had volunteered to stay behind on the ship and look after their latest captive Miss Martian.

A thought crossed her mind of the past few days where she ventured with the Martian into the mind of one of her closest friends. There was so much debris and ruins but the worst part of being trapped inside that never-ending entrapment of water was finding Kaldur faceless and alone. Of course she'd been worried for the Atlantean but the scariest part of all was that she felt like she'd connected with him in that moment.

Tigress stopped walking and her hand abruptly went to the glamour charm encircling her neck. She touched the orange pendant and took a heavy sigh before turning to the walls of the ship. Her raven hair was gone as she saw an abundance of blonde hair as gold as sunshine flowing behind her mask. Her pale skin had taken on a sense of warmth, her cheeks appearing red and her eyes were no longer endless pools of black but a sullen, stormy gray. In the reflection of the metal wall was Artemis Crock, a girl who had been "dead" for quite some time.

Artemis growled and slammed her fist against the wall as a feeling of sadness overcame her. This had been happening a lot lately. One minute, she was okay as she lived out her life in double agent mode. She got to bark orders and go into action at a quick pace. Her adrenaline made her love the thrill of it but the moment the adrenaline was gone, she'd resort to her original state: a young adult female all alone in a place she shouldn't be a part of.

Traveling with Megan as they worked together to repair Kaldur's mind made her wish more than anything she'd chosen to say no to Nightwing; but being out of the limelight for as long as she had been made her skin itch at the chance of going back into action. Now, there she was on a ship filled with evil moguls feeling more dead inside than she could ever imagine.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. There was a small apartment in Palo Alto she'd been so glad to call her home. Inside that home she'd made so many memories and left one of the most important behind: a red-headed speedster named Wally West.

She couldn't erase the look of hurt and anger that had flashed through his eyes from her mind. The day she'd packed her duffle bag and thrown on her black turtleneck and favorite jeans and went to the living room to find him sitting on the couch. She'd announced her departure and felt her heart clench painfully as he stood and stared at her so distantly. He'd never stared at her before, but she kept telling herself he'd get over it.

She'd assured him nothing would happen as she'd brought his lips to hers in a swift motion to taste him for all he was worth, but the look on his face after she'd released his lips said everything but.

"_I'm not going to be able to stop you from going Arty, that much I know…but please…remember this. There's going to come a time where you're gonna wish you'd listened to me."_

"_Wally, I sincerely doubt that." _she'd laughed as she forced an encouraging smile to lie on her lips.

"_Artemis, I mean it. How am I supposed to go on with this? I have to lie to everyone and pretend that you're dead? How is this in any way fair to me?"_

Artemis thought over his words carefully when realization hit her. Wally was absolutely right. She'd thought everything would be fine. She had figured he'd get over her decision and try his best to move on with life. How could she have been so selfish? She had jumped out of the nest the two of them worked so hard to build and at what price? She'd left the love her life, she'd hurt her family by convincing them she was dead, she'd betrayed her friends, destroyed the cave and she'd sunk herself deep into a wave of lies and deceit. None of what she was doing was fair regardless of the amount of good Nightwing had convinced her she was doing.

"_Wally…I have to do this. You know I'm the only one who can."_

"_You aren't the only one!"_

"_Oh, and are you willing to come out of retirement and help?"_

They'd stood in silence after her suggestion until he'd thrown his hands up in defeat and walked over to plop down onto the couch. Artemis felt her irritability melt away at the sight of the pain on his face before walking over to sit beside him. She'd taken one of his hands into hers and given it a small squeeze.

"_I promise Wally…I will come back to you. I know you have issues with me going off on my own and getting myself into trouble…but I promise you things are different this time. Kaldur is going to protect me and I can look after myself pretty good."_

"_And what if you can't?" _

His questioned continued to haunt her mind even to this very day. He had been right back then. Now she was at the point where she was asking herself the same question. Kaldur's mind had been destroyed, her cover had been blown to part of the Young Justice team, Simon knew the truth and would tell Black Manta as soon as his coma wore off, and now she's so far deep into the Light that any hope for chances to escape she'd had were long gone. What if she couldn't get out of this mess? What if she wouldn't see Wally again?

Back on that night, Wally had lifted his head to stare into her eyes, emerald green meeting gray.

"_One day in your life…in this life you're choosing to live…if there ever comes a time that you need to escape or…you find yourself missing this place of normality we've come to establish…just say the word Artemis and I __**promise**__you…I'll come running."_

She'd smiled at his words.

"_I know you will…"_

They'd ended their goodbye with another kiss before she'd left to fulfill her mission. The next time she'd seen Wally, they'd had mere moments to say their final goodbyes before she'd adorned her glamour charm and stepped onto Black Manta's ship.

Artemis growled in frustration as she hit the wall another time, tears beckoning to fall from her eyes. She knew she couldn't abandon her mission but she also knew she couldn't go on with the mission feeling the way she felt. So she stood to her feet and headed to the infirmary where Kaldur was resting, Megan by his bedside.

Megan had jumped in surprise when she'd come in but she slowly relaxed at the realization that it was merely her disguised friend.

"Tigress." she greeted coldly to keep up the façade for the cameras. Artemis nodded at her and stood, her arms folding across her chest as she telepathically spoke to her friend.

"Megan, I have a favor to ask of you."

"That depends…what do you want me to do?"

"How far can your psychic link travel?"

Megan had stared at her for a few moments pondering her question before a smile crept onto her lips. She then turned to Kaldur, Artemis doing the same as they put their plan to action.

* * *

Artemis stood on the docks outside an old warehouse in Palo Alto as she stared up at the moonlit sky. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it in her ears and it certainly didn't make the feeling of butterflies fluttering through her stomach ease up any. It had been months since she'd seen him last and she hoped more than anything he'd show up tonight.

Feeling the sudden urge to calm her nerves, the former archer walked towards the boardwalk and sat on its edge allowing one leg to dangle as she pulled the other one to her chest to rest her arm upon as she stared out at the reflection of the full moon on the face of the water.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Reacting on her instinct, she quickly jumped to her feet and spun around to take on a defensive position just in case she was being ambushed but the sight before her made her drop her guard immediately.

There he stood looking just as she remembered. Emerald green eyes that always seemed to mesmerize hers forcing them to stay locked for hours at a time. His hair a vibrant red standing somewhat out of place, he'd obviously been running. His lips in a thin line making his freckles stand out.

She parted her lips to speak but no words would come out so she simply removed her mask to show him her face, the face he could never forget.

"Wally." she managed to choke out as she hesitantly took one step.

He was in front of her in an instant, crushing her smaller form to him in a hug as he pulled her head close to his chest. He was shaking as he tried to keep his emotions under control. Thankfully, he couldn't tell the same about her. He pulled her head away from him gently as he took a step back and eyed her cautiously.

"What, you don't like my new getup?" she said with a nervous laugh, relived to finally get something to come out of her mouth.

"It's not that, it's just…" he closed his lips as though he were pondering whether to say something or not. "Is this a good idea?"

Artemis took a step forward and put her hand to his cheek. "Baywatch, you should know by now that I like taking risks. I…I've really missed you."

Wally smiled at her words. "You have no idea."

The next few seconds happened so quick it was hard for Artemis to register what was happening. His arms had snaked around her waist pulling her close again as he crashed his lips against hers. She was startled at first by the sudden gesture but she'd managed to find herself at peace in no time.

They stood like that in each other's arms, their lips melting together perfectly as they danced in a way only they understood. Artemis felt her eyes burn as tears fell down her flushed cheeks, both his and hers.

They broke apart for air, both of them gasping as Wally put his forehead to hers taking in her scent. Underneath the smell of seawater and medical cleaning solution was the scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom, one of her favorite scents.

"I don't have much time." Artemis admitted as she swallowed her tears and pulled away from him, wiping profusely at her face. "Black Manta's probably wondering where I've gone."

"Leave him Artemis." he begged, his eyes looking like those of a lost little boy. "You can throw that glamour charm into the sea and come back home with me. You can end this here."

"Wally…you don't understand. I can't just leave, there's too much at stake. Megan is still being held captive, and Kaldur-"

Wally put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "You don't have to explain. Dick told me everything. Arty…I don't know how much more of this I can stand. I need you at home with me…where you belong."

Artemis turned her head. She couldn't look him in the face with all of her internal feelings gnawing at her.

"Wally, even though I'm not with you…I'm never gone." she admitted.

He stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't follow you."

"One day in your life…" she said as she turned to stare at him boldly. His eyes widened slightly at the realization of her words.

"You remember what I said to you?"

_One day in your life you'll remember a place…someone touching your face…you'll come back and you'll look around you_

_One day in your life you'll remember the love you found and you'll remember me somehow, though you don't need me now, I will stay in your heart and when things fall apart, you'll remember one day…_

"When I told you I would come back to you, I meant it Wally." she spoke. "So no, I'm not with you physically, but don't you think for a second that I'm not with you."

Wally smiled as he leaned in to take her lips captive once more.

When Artemis slid her mask back over her face and disappeared into the night, Wally West stood there where she'd left him smiling as her final words echoed through his head.

"_Just call my name and whether it's physically or mentally…I'll be there…"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** And that ends this little one-shot. So, go ahead and review if you'd like and let me know what you thought. If you don't feel like it, that's okay too. I'm just glad you read this fanfic. See you guys at the next Spitfire posting!**_  
_


End file.
